


sweater sex in a single bed

by ultncts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, College Sex, Dorm Sex, Fingering, First Times, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, This escalated quickly, Virginity Loss, blowjob, enjoy, self pleasure, soft but rough, sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultncts/pseuds/ultncts
Summary: mark really enjoys when his boyfriend looks like this, half naked and glowing between the sheets of his dorm room bed.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 442





	sweater sex in a single bed

**Author's Note:**

> ok this was a ride and I really like it so please enjoy it
> 
> ALSO PSA! I’m going to be posting at least one fic every week/two weeks, smut and longer things so please keep an eye on my page!
> 
> enjoy ~

mark places his can of soda down onto the coffee table that’s placed centre in his dorm room. he sighs as he swallows a fizzy gulp, and heads towards his wardrobe to throw on one of the jumpers his college had supplied him with when the term started. it was a bright red colour, and mark wore it everyday, even if it was a size too big. 

he quickly pulls out his phone to check the time; 9:47pm. his boyfriend, donghyuck, should be arriving soon. he felt a pit of nerves in his stomach. mark still felt shy around the younger boy, despite having been dating for almost three months by now. 

it was still new, and mark still had many things to learn about the other boy. he didn’t think about dating in college until donghyuck had walked into a frat party, a purple hoodie hanging from his smaller frame and his hair painted with rainbow dye. he says it was infatuation at first sight. 

a knock at the door takes mark back into the real world, and his legs moved faster than the speed of light to reach the door to his shared apartment; it didn’t take long anyway, it was only small. 

donghyuck was leaning against the door frame, his body covered in marks vintage sweater he had stole from his wardrobe a week into dating. mark didn’t mind of course, it looked better on him anyway. his rainbow hair was fading slightly, and mark liked it better that way. 

“hey boo” donghyuck smiles, automatically leaning forward to press a kiss on marks lips before fully entering the room. “is jaemin not here?”

mark takes the bag from his boyfriends shoulders, and hangs it on the back of the door. donghyuck was referring to marks college roommate, who was absent from the room at this time. 

“he’s at some photography seminar” mark shrugs, finding the youngers body very close to his own, so he kisses him again. he doesn’t know if it’s because their still in the “honey-moon stage” or if the fact donghyuck smells like strawberries today, and his lips taste like his usual burts bees honey lip balm, but mark didn’t want to be even a meter away from the other body. “I missed you”

“you saw me yesterday” donghyuck retorts, sticking a tongue out as mark leans down to kiss him, so his tongue sticks between marks lips playfully. “can we cuddle?”

mark is content, and nods, watching the other boy peel off his holed shoes without using his hands, and opens the olive green bed covers, sliding beneath and pressing himself against the wall, so mark has space too. it was only a single bed, but donghyuck liked to push every inch of his skin against marks, so they didn’t lack space. he liked that. 

“hurry up mark” donghyuck pouts, tapping the mattress next to him. mark pauses for a second, taking a quick glance at his boyfriend. he looked hotter today, not that he didn’t look hot everyday, of course, but for some reason donghyuck’s eyes were gleaming brighter, and his lips looked more plump, and his skin like honey. it made marks insides twinge. “I’m getting cold”

mark nods, heading towards the bed, which is directly adjacent to jaemin’s bright pink sheets, and climbs beneath, letting the warmth of donghyuck’s body engulf him. 

“did you really have to wear jeans?” mark scoffs, as he settles his phone in the middle of them, playing an old show that they’d started watching last week, mark can’t remember it, though, because donghyuck had started attacking his lips with kisses two episodes in. “you’re uncomfortable”

donghyuck’s huffs, and unbuttons the light blue jeans that hugged his legs. he slides them down, and lifts the covers to throw them to the side, landing on jaemin’s pink sheets. mark can’t help but let his eyes linger on the bulge in donghyuck’s blue boxer shorts, before the sheet comes crashing down on him again, covering it. marks cheeks go pink. 

“how was class today?” donghyuck asks quietly, letting his head fall into the crook of marks shoulder. his sweater clad arm is around marks waist, and mark wishes he could stay like this forever. “mine sucked, because professor moon was too busy drooling over the supply teacher to teach us about the realms of the stars”

mark hums, enjoying the way donghyuck tells him about his day. they were really different, if mark was being honest. mark studied environmental graphic design while donghyuck majored in aerospace dynamics. he can’t even remember how they began talking, he just knew he was tipsy when he muttered his first hello to mark. 

“it was okay, my iPad died half way through my first class, so I had to draw on pen and paper to get though the hour” mark gags, letting the hand that isn’t tucked underneath donghyuck’s body make its way to his hair, running his fingers through it gently. 

mark notices that donghyuck doesn’t reply, but instead he can feel a small kiss be pressed against his clavicle, and the feeling makes his body tense up, from a little bit of shock, fear, and what feels like sexual tension. mark hums into it, and donghyuck presses another kiss, this time higher up, letting his tongue run against his skin. 

“w-what are you doing?” mark says, his breath hitched in his throat. donghyuck smirks against his neck, sucking on the skin behind his ear, mark can feel himself harden underneath his grey shorts, and it makes his ears flush a bright red. he didn’t know donghyuck could turn him on so quickly. 

“mmm, dunno” donghyuck replies, pulling his lips away from marks neck and resting his head down against his shoulder once more. mark can see his cheeky smile in the reflection of the phone, and it drives him crazy, sending his chest into a deep rhythm. “I’m kinda, like, horny today”

mark coughs a little, shocked by donghyuck’s blunt tone. he also gets a little scared, because the only time him and donghyuck have been anything more than a bundle of vanilla kisses is when mark got a little drunk and decided he wanted his boyfriends dick in his mouth. they both can’t remember it well, and donghyuck got so shy after mark made him cum on his face, so nothing else came from it. mark thinks back to that time, making his cheeks flush even deeper. he was getting turned on, too. 

“you are?” mark asks, his hand automatically shifting beneath the covers to rest against donghyuck’s thigh. god his legs drove him crazy. “is that why you came over here?”

donghyuck nods, and uses a hand to push marks head to the side, softly. he starts kissing mark’s neck once more, this time a little more eagerly. the reflection in the phone screen that’s on the bed is glorious, donghyuck’s jaw is moving up and down to kiss all over marks neck, sucking and licking every inch of it. mark wants to die by how hot he looks. 

“maybe so” donghyuck finally replies, his hand that’s beneath the covers resting over marks semi-hard dick that’s hidden by his clothes. his breath is hot against marks skin, and it drives him crazy. 

he feels donghyucks hand move away, and it rests on his waist instead, letting his head fall on his shoulder again. “sorry, that was a little much”

mark laughs at his sudden shyness, and how the absent palm that was resting above his now hard dick felt empty. “no, it wasn’t too much, I liked it”

“you did?” donghyuck asks, almost sitting up fully in the bed now. he looks at mark with gleaming eyes, his lips wet and red from where he was kissing marks neck, god he looked hot. he sees donghyuck gulp before he can reply, “we are still, like, new to this”

mark nods, using a hand to grab the back of donghyuck’s head, he was going to kiss him, his lips inches before the plump ones but he speaks out, his breath fanning the others face. “we can do anything you are comfortable with, you’ve already made my dick rock hard.”

donghyuck’s cheeks flush red, and mark can feel the other submitting, in the best way. donghyuck kisses mark, with a little more force and sexuality, and one of his knees slides over his own, so that he’s sat fully on mark’s lap, his almost bare dick hard against the one hidden by marks grey shorts. the phone has now fallen from the bed, not like either of them cared. 

mark wants to show donghyuck how good he can be, how good he can make him feel, so he takes time licking inside of his mouth, his tongue resting against the back of donghyuck’s front teeth, a hand in the back of his hair, the small “nngh” that donghyuck breathes into mark’s mouth makes mark shudder, and pull him closer, so close their nipples rub underneath their sweaters, so close mark can’t breathe. 

donghyuck grinds his hips down, painfully slow, and mark can’t help the moan that escapes his lips, echoing inside of donghyuck’s mouth. it was all soft and gentle, until this point. the calm feeling inside of mark’s chest switching to one of fire, fire that’s bursting out from inside of his heart. “god”

“can I touch you, mark?” donghyuck tilts his head to the side, mark crumbles at his raw his lips look, and how the back of his hair stands up in three different angles. “your dick feels so good already”

marks eyes stare at the younger through his thick lashes. donghyuck rubs his fingers through the front of marks jet black hair to remove it from his eyes. donghyuck was full of anticipation, and mark could feel donghyuck’s rock hard dick pressing against his abdomen. 

“fuck yes, touch me” mark nods, giving donghyuck the all clear, much to his happiness. donghyuck moves the sheet so it’s down to marks ankles and slides his hands down mark’s chest, leaning forward to kiss, the inside of his collarbone and back to his neck. “you’re good at that”

“good at what?” donghyuck taunts, pressing down against mark subtly. mark can feel his teeth against his skin, and mark can tell he’s trying to tease him. 

“you know what, brat” mark takes a fist of donghyuck’s hair in his hand, and pulls his head back, but not too harshly. donghyuck looks a little shocked at the action, but not in the bad way. he can feel donghyuck’s dick twitch in his boxers. 

mark lets his hands rest on the small of donghyuck’s back before the younger moves back on mark’s knees. mark pouts at this, because his dick is no longer pressing down against this own, and the lack of friction is upsetting. 

donghyuck slides down mark’s legs until he’s on his ankles, and slowly pulls down marks shorts and underpants so that mark’s dick falls out and lands against his stomach. donghyuck’s eyes widen a little, like he’s suddenly shy of seeing his new boyfriend in nudity, but the smirk mark sends down to him eases him, and he reaches forward to take the base of marks dick in his hands. his hands were soft, and warm. they were small, dainty and cute, normally mark swooned over them because he melted within his large palms, but right now all he can think about is how good his honey coloured fingers look wrapped around his shaft. 

“jesus christ” mark mumbles, staring down at donghyuck. his boyfriend’s cheeks were red, maybe from nerves, maybe from sexual tension. mark can’t help but lift his hips up into donghyuck’s touch, and donghyuck takes this as an invitation to do more, so he leans down to press a small lick against marks slit, humming contently at the taste. 

mark knows this is donghyuck’s first time sucking dick, mark knows it’s donghyuck’s first time doing anything this serious, so he wants to be careful, he wants to be gentle, but in reality, all mark wants to do is slam his dick into donghyuck’s pretty mouth, and make him choke. but he withholds, letting the younger boy take his time licking a flat tongue from his base to tip, humming into his skin. 

“you taste nice” donghyuck says, before taking mark’s dick into his mouth deeper, swirling his tongue as he goes down, and mark feels his erection hit the back of donghyuck’s throat, sending both of them into a deep fit of moans. mark was in heaven. 

“you look” mark started, but stoped to intake a breath and donghyuck runs his teeth over his skin lightly. “s-so pretty like this, donghyuck” 

mark’s hands find their way into donghyuck’s hair, gripping it with his fist. he brushes it from his eyes, before gripping it, and releasing. gripping, and releasing. everytime he pulls on it, donghyuck shudders, his throat humming around the dick in his mouth. mark was in heaven, his thighs were shaking, and he could feel sweat trickle from his temple. 

“stop” mark says, not wanting to get too carried away before anything can even really begin. “you’re gonna make me cum like that”

“is that a bad thing?” donghyuck replies sweetly, pulling his mouth off with a pop. mark sighs heavily at the way a string of salvia connects his dick to donghyuck’s sore, red lips. donghyuck bats his eyelids up at mark, who is now releasing his hair from his firm grip. 

“I want to cum inside of you” mark says blankly. donghyuck once more looks startled by his words, but after a second he smirks, looking like he’s enjoying the new side of mark he’s seeing, someone more dominant, bossy, horny. “on your back”

donghyuck gulps before moving completely, and sliding onto the mattress just next to mark. donghyuck presses his lips to marks, and mark shudders, yet rejoices in the taste of himself against the other pair of lips. the kiss is heated, and mark finds himself hovering over donghyuck before he can even process it, his bare dick grinding down against donghyuck’s boxer-clad hard on. 

mark can feel donghyuck’s hands in his hair, gripping the roots with a fist. it hurts, but mark loves it. he loves this dirty side of his normally-bright boyfriend, he loves the way his eyes are glossed over in lust, and how fast his chest rises and falls. 

“please mark” donghyuck moans, his legs twitching with every soft grind mark pushes onto him. “please fuck me”

“you want to be fucked?” mark taunts, digging his teeth into donghyuck’s neck. he can feel his boyfriends heart hammering in his chest. “how badly?”

he sees donghyuck roll his eyes, so he grinds down into him again, mark can see a wet patch on his underwear, which makes the whole thing even more invigorating. “so badly, mark, I touch myself to the thought of it all the time”

mark likes this. he likes being in control, he likes making the younger submit beneath him. he likes the way donghyuck shudders at his touch, and how he whines and moans with every subtle movement. 

mark hums. moving himself to the edge of the bed to open his bottom draw, he had lube in here, used mostly for his own pleasure, but he had secretly hoped that he would be using it on donghyuck soon, to which he was now. 

“watermelon flavour lube?” donghyuck asks, his elbows holding him up against mark’s mattress. he looked so fucking hot, mark wanted to cry. “really?”

“stop being a brat” mark warns, moving back over to sit at donghyuck’s feet, he uses a firm hand to push donghyuck’s legs up, so that his legs are bent on the bed. he looks slightly nervous, which makes mark soften for a second, but it doesn’t last long because donghyuck is pulling off his boxers, throwing them onto the ground without a second thought. mark internally moans at the sight of his boyfriend’s oozing dick, and can suddenly remember how good it tasted that one time they were drunk. donghyuck is naked from the waist down, but his torso is covered by his sweater, that’s bunched you round his rib-cage so mark could have full reign over his stomach, his dick, and everything in between. 

“your a virgin, right?” mark asks carefully, he cared a lot about donghyuck, and didn’t want to cause him any real pain. donghyuck nods shyly, his eyes not leaving marks face for a split second. “it’s gonna hurt when I stretch you out, okay?”

donghyuck scoffs. mark is confused, he was trying to be gentle, but donghyuck’s cocky attitude is something else. “mark, I finger myself all the time, it’s fine, please hurry up”

something switches in mark then. he’s not sure if it’s donghyuck’s attitude, or the image of his boyfriend sitting on his bed touching himself that makes him want to scream into a pillow. mark raises an eyebrow, his eyes darkening, dick twitching. 

“prove it” mark tosses the bottle of lube onto donghyuck’s stomach, and sits back on his knees. donghyuck is startled, of course, and sits himself up in the bed. 

“what?” 

“I said prove it” mark repeats, blinking down at donghyuck. “touch yourself”

donghyuck’s mouth falls into a small ‘o’, but mark can tell he’s enjoying this. donghyuck craves attention, and mark knows that the thought of touching himself with marks eyes firmly on him and his fingers is euphoric to him. “o-okay”

donghyuck slowly coats his fingers in the watermelon lube, his hands shaking slightly. mark watches intensely, with his lip between his teeth. donghyuck lifts one leg up to place against the wall mark’s bed pressed against. mark can see every part of him. 

“you’re so fucking hot” mark says, just as donghyuck slides a finger into his own hole, his lips parting to hiss. mark crumbles at the way donghyuck slowly fingers himself, moaning at his own self-pleasure. mark knew this was dirty, mark knew this may be a little far for donghyuck’s first time, but he could tell donghyuck was loving it, loving the way mark was watching him get off with his own dick wrapped by his fist. “add another”

donghyuck obliges, sliding in another slender finger. mark notices the way his dick twitches on his abdomen, and how his eyes scrunch in pain and pleasure. “I wish you were doing this to me”

mark hums, but doesn’t reply. he lets donghyuck work his own fingers in and out of his hole, his breathy moans and whining sending mark into over-drive. mark moves forward on the bed, grasping donghyuck’s wrist with his hand, he pulls it out, so that he can slide in fingers in instead. he was craving it, the feeling of donghyuck around his digits, donghyuck trembles when mark wastes no time adding another finger, his fingers not coated in lube, but donghyuck had already stretched himself enough for it not to be too uncomfortable. 

“mark, oh my god” donghyuck throws his head against the pillow as mark scissors his fingers, and kisses the soft skin on donghyuck’s thigh. “right there”

mark sucks the skin on donghyuck’s legs, and continues to push into his hole. it was less about stretching donghyuck now, and more about the intense pleasure it was sending through his body, mark wanted to make his first time so special, raw, memorable. 

“hurry up mark, I won’t last much longer” donghyuck’s voice was pained, his words coming out like a long moan. mark hums lowly and pulls his fingers free, gripping onto donghyuck’s thighs instead. 

“are you sure?” mark quickly double-checks, and donghyuck sends him a pleading nod. that was all he needed before pushing donghyuck’s legs further apart, lining his hard dick up with donghyuck’s hole. 

“you’re gonna do it from the front?” donghyuck breathlessly asks. mark let out a disbelieved laugh, is he really being cocky right now? 

“I have had sex before, you know” mark grunts, teasing donghyuck’s hole with his tip, loving the way he squirms on the bed beneath him. he hates the way his boyfriend can drive him so insane, the way his small actions can make such an impact on him. 

“prove it” donghyuck mimics marks previous comment. it sent a flare into marks chest, and his hands automatically sink into the skin on donghyuck’s thighs with pressure. he knew now that donghyuck was in it for everything, or nothing. he knew he wanted to be fucked, and not the vanilla shit you see when people lose their virginity, he wanted to be fucked hard. 

mark grips his waist, and flips donghyuck over onto his stomach, donghyuck gasps, but automatically lifts his hips into the air, spreading his knees on the mattress. “please fuck me good, mark”

“you think I’ll do it bad, huh?” mark scoffs, slapping the skin on donghyuck’s raised ass, making the younger hiss beneath him. mark wished he could see donghyuck’s face, but he knew the best angle for making it comfortable for him, for now at least. 

he could hear donghyuck prepare to reply, so he cuts him off by sinking the tip of his dick into donghyuck’s ass, the slow stretch around him causing him to swear under his breath. 

“fuck fuck fuck” donghyuck’s words were muffled by the pillow his face was buried into. it was encouragement for mark to press his dick in further, encouragement for him to press so deep the youngers legs almost give out of the bed under him. 

mark didn’t move, he kept his dick still inside, his hand squeezing and pressing ass cheeks. he was relishing in this moment, how warm donghyuck felt around him, how pretty donghyuck’s small moans were. 

“fucking move” donghyuck whispers, voice still muffled. he remembers donghyuck’s words, asking him to prove it. so mark sends one last slap to donghyuck’s ass before pulling his dick all the way out, and slamming it back in again. “holy fuck”

mark grunts, thrusting himself into donghyuck’s tight hole, his skin slapping against skin, echoing throughout the room. donghyuck was moaning prettily, his body shaking and trembling, mark loved it, all of it. 

mark reaches to take a fist full of donghyuck’s hair, and uses it to pull his head off the pillow. he leans his body down to meet his ear, whispering “you like that?”

from the angle mark could see, donghyuck looked so fucking hot. his hair was stuck to his forehead, falling into his heavy eyes, and his mouth was parted, letting moans escape into the air. 

“h-harder”

mark pushes him back down onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow in time with a deep thrust. mark smirks to himself, pulling his dick all the way out, much to donghyuck’s dismay, to flip him over on the bed, letting his back hit the mattress. this was better, for mark. he could see his boyfriend’s face as he slid back in, and he had full view of donghyuck’s tanned dick that was throbbing on his stomach. 

“is that better?” mark asked, slamming into donghyuck slowly but deeper, and by the small scream that escapes donghyuck’s mouth mark is sure that he’s hitting donghyuck’s prostate. “you look so hot”

“m-mark” donghyuck is breathless, his fingers gripping the sheet beneath him. “feels so good”

mark is spirited by the compliment, and he hooks one of donghyuck’s legs over his shoulder, feeling the way his muscles shake against his shoulder. mark goes faster now, the two hands on either side of donghyuck’s withering body holding him up, he wants to kiss him, and shove his tongue down his throat, but donghyuck is thrashing his head around so much that it’s impossible. 

mark takes donghyuck’s dick in his hand, covering it with his fist, and squeezes it harshly, letting his thumb flick over his slit. mark knows donghyuck is close, he knows that donghyuck is over his limit, he can tell by the way he’s screaming, neither of them caring if anyone can hear them. 

“mark I think I’m gonna cum” donghyuck says, barely a whisper. mark is close too, but he uses the last of his stamina to wank donghyuck’s dick in his head and slam his own into his weeping hole, donghyuck whimpers, and marks cheap bed frame is hitting the wall with vigour. without much further warning, donghyuck shudders, and with a deep, throated moan he cums into marks hand, his hole tightening around marks dick in the best way possible. 

“h-holy fuck mark” donghyuck’s voice is strained, and his back is arching against the mattress. “fuck mark fuck”

this was enough for mark to finish too, shooting his own liquid up donghyuck’s ass, pulling it out halfway for some to land on his abdomen, and he collapses, falling down next to his boyfriend on the bed, both of them breathless and shaking. 

they lay in silence for a second, nothing but breath and donghyuck’s slight whining filling the room. mark was in ecstasy, and he leans over to press a kiss to donghyuck’s mouth, short but sweet. 

“are you okay?” mark asks, brushing the matted hair from donghyuck’s eyes, kissing his nose. 

“mmhmm” donghyuck huffs, his chest slowly returning to normal pace. “that was so good”

he could tell donghyuck was back to being shy, his cheeks red, mark kisses him one last time before jumping up and grabbing some wipes from the bathroom that’s connected to the room. he returns, slowly wiping down the mess on donghyuck’s body, gradually and carefully, making sure to be gentle, because donghyuck was probably sore. 

“do you want some water?” mark asks, pulling his grey shorts back on without any underwear. donghyuck’s holds his hands out, and mark takes them, pulling his body up so he can lean against the wall. donghyuck shakes his head no, and only simply asks for his boyfriend to join him in the bed, which he does. 

“thank you” donghyuck says, snaking his arm around marks waist, kissing his neck softly. “for making my first time memorable, and nice”

“you were great” mark tells him, pulling his down so they fall against the pillow again. “we should do that again, soon”

donghyuck is going to reply when they both hear keys against the door, and the door opens, jaemin walking in with his backpack tightly pulled against his back. 

jaemin spots them in the bed as he throws his bag on the floor, and removes his shoes. donghyuck shys into marks waist, hiding his red face slightly. 

“hey jae” mark says, slightly awkwardly. donghyuck is half-naked under the sheets, and his jeans are still half-on jaemin’s bed. 

jaemin waves a small hello, sniffing. he sniffs again, and rolls his eyes. “it smells like sex in here”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and kudos I really appreciate it


End file.
